1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for an apparatus to stretch plastic dough having viscoelasticity, such as bread or confectionery dough, and more particularly for an apparatus to effectively stretch the dough by a simple and reliable mechanism.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,895 teaches an apparatus to form dough pieces where a plurality of rollers are assembled into an oval circuit and is located above a plurality of conveyors.
Although dough fed between the rollers and the conveyors is smoothly stretched in the apparatus of this prior art, it requires a complex mechanism to transmit power to rotate the conveyors about their axes and along an endless roller path, and a large number of rollers are required.